


Sir Awsten Knight's tale

by tookatooks9



Category: waterparks - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookatooks9/pseuds/tookatooks9
Summary: A play on the epic a faerie queen, with Waterparks and friends. With orders from the queen, Sir Awsten Knight goes to find this goat-man like monster and kill this monster. With a long tail, the monster poses a threat to the kingdom and therefore must be killed in order to keep the people safe. Sir Awsten Knight lacks virtues of faith and must find this on his passage of pleasing the faerie queen.





	Sir Awsten Knight's tale

"Be well aware," quoth then that Geoff mild.   
"Lest sudden mischief, ye too rash provoke;   
The danger hid, the place unknown and wild,   
Breeds dreadful doubts; oft fire is without smoke,   
And peril without snow; therefore your stroke,   
Sir Knight, withhold till further trial made."   
"ah, Geoff" said Awsten, "shame were to revoke   
the forward footing for a hidden shade:  
Virtue gives herself light through darkness for to wade" 

"Yea, but" quoth she, "the peril of this place   
I better wot than you, though now too late   
To wish you back return with foul disgrace,   
Yet wisdom warns, whilst foot is in the gate,   
To stay the step, ere forced to retrate.   
A monster vile, whom God and man doth hate:  
Therefore I read beware." "Fly fly quoth then   
The fearful Otto: "This is no place for living men."

but full of fire and greedy hardiment,   
the youthful Knight could not for aught be stayed,   
But ut forth unto the darksome hole he went,   
and looked in: his glistering armor made  
A little glooming light, much like shade,   
by which he saw the ugly Travis plain,   
Half like a goat horribly displayed,   
but th' other half did man's shape retain,   
most loathsome filthy, foul, and full of vile distain. 

And as he lay upon the dirty ground,   
His huge long tail his den all overspread,   
Yet was in knots and many boughts upwound,   
Pointed with mortal sting. Of his there breed  
A thousand young ones witch he daily fed,   
sucking upon his poisonous dugs, each one  
Of sundry shapes, yet all ill-favored:  
soon as that uncouth light upon them shone,   
Into his mouth, they crept and sudden all were gone. 

Their dam upstart, out of his den affrayed,   
and rushed forth, hurling his hideous tail   
About his cursed head whos folds displayed   
Were stretched now forth at length without entrail.   
He looked about and seeing one in mail   
Armed to point, sought back to turn again;  
For light, he hated as the deadly bale,   
Ay won't in desert darkness to remain  
Where plain none might see, nor he sees any plain. 

Which when the valiant Awsten perceived, he lept   
As lion fierce upon the flying prey,   
And with his trenchant blade her bodly kep   
from turning back, and forced her to stay:   
Therewith enranged he loudly 'gan to bray,   
And turning fierce, his speckled tail advanced,   
Threatening his angry sting, Awsten to dismay:  
Who naught aghast, Awtsen's mighty hand enhanced:  
The stroke down from Travis' head unto his shoulder glanced. 

Much daunted with that dint, his sense was dazed,   
Yet kindling rage, herself she gathered round,   
and all at once his beastly body raised  
with double forces high above the ground:   
Then wrapping up his wreathed stern around,   
Leaped fierce upon Awsten's shield and his huge train  
All suddenly about Awsten's body wound,   
That hand or foot to stir he strove in vain:  
God help the man so wrapped in Travis' endless train. 

His Geoff sad to see his sore constraint cried out,   
"Now, now Sir Knight show what ye be.   
Add faith unto your force and be not faint:   
Strangle him, else he sure will strangle thee."   
That when he heard in great perplexity  
His gall did grate for grief and high disdain,   
And knitting all his force and got one hand free,   
Wherewith he gripped Travis' groge with so great pain,   
That soon to loose his wicked bands did his constrain. 

Therewith Travis spewed out his filthy maw   
Aflood of poison horrible and black,   
Full of great lumps of flesh and gobbets raw,   
Which stunk so vilely, that it forced Awsten slack  
His grasping hold, and from Travis turn him back:  
His vomit full of books and papers was,   
With loathly frogs and toads, which eyes did lack,   
and creeping sought way in the weedy grass:  
His filthy parbreake all the place defiled has. 

As when old father Nilus 'gins to swell   
with timely pride above the Egyptian vale,   
His fatty waves do fertile slime outwell  
And overflow each plain and lowly dale;   
But when his later spring 'gins to avale,   
Huge heaps of mud he leaves, wherein there breed   
Ten thousand kinds of creatures, partly male   
and partly female of his fruitful seed;  
Such ugly monstrous shapes elsewhere may no man reed. 

The same so sore annoyed has the Knight,   
That well nigh choked with the deadly stink,  
his forces fail, nor can no longer fight.   
Whos courage when the fiend perceived to shrink,   
Travis poured out his hellish sink  
His fruitful cursed spawn of goats small,   
Deformed monsters, foul and black as ink  
Which swarming all about Awsten's legs did crawl   
And him encumbered sore, but could not hurt at all. 

As gentle Shepherd in sweet eventide,   
When ruddy Phoebus 'gins to welke in west,   
High on a hill, his flock to viewen wide,   
Marks which do bite their hasty supper best;   
A cloud of cumbrous gnats do him molest,   
All striving to infix their feeble stings,   
That from their 'noyance he nowhere can rest,   
But with his clownish hands their tender wings  
He brusheth oft, and oft doth mar their murmurings. 

'Thus ill bestead, and fearful of shame   
Then of the certain peril, he stood in,   
Half furious unto his foe he came,   
Resolved in mind all suddenly to win,   
Or soon lose before he once would lin,   
And struck Travis with more than manly force  
That from his body full of filthy sin  
Awsten reft Travis' hateful head without remorse;   
A stream of coal-black blood gushed from his corse. 

His scattered brood, soon as their Parent dear   
They saw so rudely falling to the ground,   
Groaning fully deadly, all with throublous fear,   
Gathered themselves around his body round,   
Weening their wonted entrance to have found  
At his wide mouth: but being there withstood   
They flocked all about her bleeding wound,   
And sucked up their dying parent's wound,   
Making his death their life, and eke his hurt their good. 

That detestable sight Awsten much amazed,   
To see th' unkindly Imps of heaven accursed,   
Devour their dam; on whom while so he gazed,   
Having all satisfied their blood thirst,   
Their bellies swollen he saw with fullness burst,   
and bowels gushing forth: well worthy end  
Of such as drunk his life, the wich them nursed:   
Now needeth Awsten no longer labor spend,   
His foes have slain themselves, with whom he should contend. 

His Geoff seeing all that chanced, from far   
Approached in haste to greet his victory,   
And said, "Fair Knight, born under happy star  
Who see your vanquished foes before you lie:   
Well worthy be you of the armory,   
Wherein you have great glory won this day,   
And proved your strength on a strong enemy,  
Your first adventure: many such I pray,   
And henceforth ever wish, that like succeed it may."


End file.
